Percy at Hogwarts
by AtFandomCrossroads
Summary: The seven are dead with the exception of Percy, to move him away from his depression Chiron sends him to Hogwarts to teach where he is joined by Nico and Thalia (Perlia)
1. chapter 1

**AN/ Annabeth is dead and to get Percy out of a depression Chiron sends Percy on a throwaway mission to Hogwarts where he will be teaching DADA and attending classes.**

"It's funny how silly you fell after something that you took for granted is taken away."

I lowered my pen, the words were badly shaped on my notebook but I could read them. "My name is Percy Jackson and i'm depressed." I say to myself as I look in a mirror.

"And Mr Jackson" I mimicked a shrink's voice, "why are you depressed?"

I stopped roleplaying, Annabeth was dead, Frank was dead, Hazel was dead, Leo, Piper, and Jason were all dead. I cried and water dripping from my sink froze in mid air.

A knock on my door and all the water falls to the basin Nico opens the locked door. "What's up man?" His voice is cracked and his eyes are bloodshot, he'd lost too many sisters for a 14 year old. He sits down on my bed as we begin to talk, we laugh bitterly we cry deeply and then Nico hands something to me.

I turn the coin over I'm my hand it's Greek 'Admit one, talk to the dead.' I look at Nico and he looks back at me grinning faintly, "Say Hi, just put it in your fountain and say her name."

"Annabeth Chase." I call out into the basin of my fountain, and in the mist I can see her face. "We had a good run eh?" I say to her to start the conversation. "Yes," she Chuckles darkly. "But dont linger on for me, Im fading." She smiles, "All my past lives are collapsing in on me Percy and soon I won't be myself anymore so forget me, please." I let a tear slip down my face into the basin, the ripple makes the image tremble.

"I'll never forget you Wisegirl." I say another tear slipping down my face into the basin.

"Then find someone else to love in this lifetime." With that Annabeth swipes through the image destroying the illusion and destroying my composure.

I cry and Nico watches from a distance then we walk lateof my cabin. We walk down to the ocean talking and laughing sometimes people would join in, sometimes people would stay out of the conversation.

"PERCY JACKSON!" A voice rang out from the big house. I look at Nico wo was flirting up an Apollo kid and ran off to the HQ of camp. There sat Chiron in his wheelchair his body still healing from the battle. He smiled, "Percy I have a activity for you, in England there is a school named Hogwarts."

I cracked a smile

"This school is-" I interrupted Chiron "let me guess a place where special kids train to be witches?" I smiled broader laughing at the stupidity of my guess.

Chiron raised his eyebrows and smiled back, " they prefer the term Wizards but yes, an your are going to be teaching them, now I'd explain more but since you already know all the details I'll set you too it." Chiron smiled smugly teaching a lesson about interrupting.

All of the sudden a fire was lit beneath my feet and suddenly I was falling down a Chimney.


	2. I take a Chimney to the magic train

A few seconds later I stumbled out of the chimney into a train in motion. I was wearing robes, a hat, and had a stick in my belt. In my hands was a book 'Hecates guide to magic (have fun Percy) I groaned. I stood up and grinned, I surprised my self that I no longer was exhausted or depressed. I walked down the aisle looking for an empty seat, "Over here!" Ablondkid called out to me his hair was slicked back and his outfit revolved around the color green. "I'm Draco Mal-" behind him a kid squirmed up and yelled "Pompous Ass" over his name. I raised an eyebrow at the kid who shrugged an pointed down the hall. "All the good kids are over there," Draco shrugged."Yeah if your a hero go over there I'm the misunderstood bad guy."

I smiled and say down next to Draco, "I'm Percy from America what's your story?"

Draco filled me in, "they're is thid kid named Harry who as a child killed my dad's boss Voldemort. But Voldemort wasn't dead and so he tried to reform and kill Harry but he failed agian. And since we learned nothing last year we have to repeat this year."

Draco smiled proudly and I didn't have the hearty to tell him that his explanation made no sense to me. I shook his hand and walked away with Draco yelling something after me along the lines of "I'm misunderstood I can be a good guy!"

I shook of that encounter and walked into the next one. "Your a god." I girl whispered to me from a strat as I walked past her. "I can control plants" called another. "Who are you?" Came a third. A red head was staring at me curious. Next to him sat a brunette and my English clone.

"Percy," I responded sliding into a seat, "Who are you?" I asked the girl the obvious leader of the group. "Hermione Granger." She replied smiling at the recognition. "Do Hermione you're the leader right?"

Hermione looked shocked by my words, "No I'm not the leader." I raised my eyebrows she looked like the leader to me. Same way Annabeth...

 _No dark thoughts_

"So you're the leader them?"I asked the red head. "Are you mental mate?" He responded. "He's the leader of our little group he's Harry frickin Potter!" My eyes widened ohhhhh.

"So you're the one who killed voldawhort twice." I addressed Harry. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked incredulously to the crowd.

"We are reaching Hogwarts" a voice called over through there intercom. I stood up gardens myself and walked to a window. Out it I saw a giant castle on a hill, with a lake. "Nice!" I muttered "Its a castle on a hill with a lake, Annabeth will love th..."

One tear as we did into the station.

Thalia was trudging through the woods of England. She had left the hunters a week ago after admitting a passion for a boy that was coming to light. She ran twords a clearing and what she saw left her breathless. "Cool right?" Nico called from behind her. "Percy's teaching there you could also apply and maybe you could work with him." Thalia smiled at the notion of Percy teaching, but more importantly she smiles at the thought of seeing Percy agian. There was a space for a mythology teacher and after a couple minutes of hard grilling she got the job. In just half an hour Thalia had gone from woodland wanderer to teacher and she was pumped.

 **AN: Draco is delirious after being the cause of so many deaths, the first unknown voice was Luna and the second was Nevil.**

This probably sucks so I want to clear things up. I'm writing on my iPhone, I'm half awake, and I am going to try to improve.


	3. Sorting

Harry

The American teacher was interesting to say the least, he'd approached me, Ron, and Hermione in a drunken stupor. He was clueless about the last seven years and when we asked him about where he was from he responded with, "The Chiron academy for half-bloods." Later Hermione told me there was no such school.

He always looked at Hogwarts with a tear in his eye something about a dead friend, we all could relate so we didn't press him.

Percy:

After I'd been introduced to the school as a teacher I stood in the back of the line to get sorted into a house. From what I understood a house was like a club, you'd sleep, work, and go to class with the club.

"Jenkins, Tom." A kid was called up to be sorted by the head mistress McGonagall then another. Each time the hat would speak and then yell out a house when I was my turn the hat didn't say a word.

"You poor boy." It whispered into my mind, I smiled grimly at the fact that I'd made a hat feel sorry for me. "Go on to what ever house you want, I can't sorry you." The hat was lifted off my head and without a sound I walked over to the red table and sat next to a kid with a glass or orb.

"My name's Neville," he reached out to shake my hand. I remembered him from the train and I told him so. "You are the kid who can control plants." I said remembering what he yelled at me, "How can I help?" I asked him.

Neville considered the question and then he shrugged, "I just have a gut feeling that you can help me."


End file.
